This invention relates to the inter-connection of two physically separated electronic circuits and more specifically relates an interposer that connects conductive traces/conductors on two physically different boards with each other.
Various types of inter-connections have been utilized to connect electronic circuits on different physical media. For example, wires and cables have been commonly used to connect one circuit/conductive path with another circuit/conductive path. These techniques are commonly used to connect one circuit on a printed circuit board (PCB) with another circuit on a separate PCB. For smaller scales, e.g. integrated circuits (IC), other techniques such as wire bonding have been utilized. For example, an integrated circuit component/die may have a plurality of electronic interconnections made by utilizing a wire bond between a conductive path on the component and a conductive runner/lead associated with the packaged IC. Although wire bonds have been successfully utilized, wire bonding typically requires costly equipment to make the wire bonds. Additional challenges are present where inter-connections are required to couple circuits carrying very high frequency signals which may be adversely impacted if excessive changes in impedance, resistivity or inductive/capacitance effects are encountered due to the inter-connections. There exists a need for a less expensive inter-connector than wire bonding that can accommodate the demands of high-frequency circuits.